Cloud-based applications have become increasingly popular due to their scalability. Systems that host local applications (e.g., applications hosted and managed on premises and not on a cloud network) may benefit from developing cloud-based applications. However, it is difficult to export local applications to the cloud due to the complexity of today's applications. For instance, local applications may be hosted by a limited number of servers, whereas, a cloud network may use an unlimited number of virtual machines with a complex network topology to run applications. As a result, companies who do export their local applications to cloud networks often lose customized configurations and have to reconfigure their previously-defined customization settings to run the applications on the cloud networks.